His and hers
by Chickensoldier2
Summary: Another Lalu drabble
Title:- His and hers

Rating:T

Warning: Language

Pairing: Laxus x Lucy

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail

Summary: Another Lalu drabble.

Lucy walked into the guild feeling the best she ever had;she was practically glowing. She began to walk to her normal place at the bar, when someone caught her eye. Making awkward but loving eye contact, Lucy regrettably tore her eyes away from his before her guild mates became suspicious. He was right there but she couldn't look at him if they wanted to keep it a secret, especially when she is sitting so close to Mirajane.

She ordered her usual strawberry milkshake and waited for Mira to disappear behind the counter to sneak another peek at him. He had also turned back to what he was doing so that his friends wouldn't notice any differences in him. As Lucy turned back, she could see him glance up at her, and she couldn't help but let a glistening smile appear on her face.

The silver haired take-over mage re-appeared with Lucy's drink on a tray and set it down in front of the blonde. With the stupid smile still plastered on her face, Lucy thanked her friend for the drink and took a sip. She sighed internally. She would love to tell Mira and her other friends all about the two of them being a couple. How he acts around her, how they fit perfectly together, like the pieces of a puzzle. She would love to be able to be with him out in the open, able to stay by his side at the guild and never let him go. This couldn't happen, however.

Not as of yet anyway. He didn't have the best reputation in the guild and before this is fixed, the pair had agreed to keep it a secret, in fear of him being murdered by Erza. But how he is seen in public to Lucy is so wrong she cannot bear it. Behind closed doors, he cares for her deeply, and that's all she needs. That look in his eyes when he looks at her, the feel of her hand in his.

Lucy was snapped back into reality from her daydream by the slurping of her straw. She had been so consumed by thoughts of him that she had finished her drink and at some point Mira had disappeared. She let out an audible sigh. She wasn't sure how long she could keep this up. Feeling the need to hug him, Lucy stood and began to walk in the direction of the doors. She couldn't hold back if he was sitting right there, within reach; she would end up blowing their cover. So she chose to leave. Intending to look as if nothing was wrong, she walked past table after table of her friends, but due to being so wrapped up in her thoughts, she had ignored Natsu, Levy and Wendy attempting to speak to her, and her walk sped up.

He was the next one to stand and leave abruptly, making the excuse that he was 'bored'. As he walked the same path that Lucy did, he heard team Natsu discussing how disorientated she had been lately. He let out a small, knowing smirk and made his way out of the guild and to the door of Lucy's apartment. Knocking on the door, he silently stood with his arms folded in front of his chest, his eyes on the ground, signature coat draping off his shoulders. The door slowly opened to reveal the blonde, her eyes red and puffy, as if she had been crying. Not realising this, he greeted her with a "hey, blondie." Before looking up to see the mess that had become of her usually cheerful face.

"Laxus..." She had replied, as he pushed his way past her, into her apartment. Closing the door, she turned around only to be engulfed into the embrace that she had missed so much it had reduced her to tears. They silently stood, unaware of the time passing them by oblivious to anything but the other person. Without breaking the hug, Laxus broke the silence.

"I'm sorry..." He began, before he was interrupted by Lucy, moving slightly out of the embrace so that she could see his face but Laxus' arms stayed coiled around her small frame.

"No," she began, looking into his eyes. "It's not your fault. We agreed on keeping this a secret since the beginning. If anyone's to blame for my tears, it's me for not being able to handle it. Being away from you is just so hard and I miss you. You're right there yet I can't even speak to you without creating suspicion within the guild." She had to choke the last words out, her face had gone a bright shade of red. She never thought spilling her feelings to him would be so easy.

Laxus let out a chuckle, and looked down at the other blonde. "I'm glad I'm not the only one to feel that way." Was all he said before his lips were suddenly on hers. She had missed this.

Back at the guild, due to the two blonde's sudden exit, suspicions were already raised and the guild was in a full-blown debate. Team Natsu were denying Lucy having any involvement with the blond male, and the raijinshuu doing the same for Laxus' case. These two groups were up against Mira and Cana, who claimed that there was definitely something going on there and that the pair had been acting weird. Natsu automatically interjected, claiming that Lucy had been acting as usual, which somehow ended up with him fighting Gray.

At this point, a bolt of lightning was heard from outside of the guild doors, before they were slammed open and the entire guild froze to stare at the silhouettes of two people entering the guild. The first thing to come into view was their blonde hair, and everyone- even Natsu knew who they were. Pulling Lucy close enough to him to make her blush, Laxus leant down and placed a solid kiss on her lips. He cleared his throat a little and spoke to the shocked guild.

"Got any problems?" With the guild too shocked to answer, Laxus and Lucy turned into a bolt of lightning and they were literally gone in a flash.

The couple had arrived at Laxus' apartment this time and Laxus let out a yawn. This made Lucy realise just how tired she was, she let out a small sigh. Making eye contact, the two automatically knew what the other was thinking and they made their way to Laxus' bed. Lying next to each other, Lucy closed her eyes in bliss. They both slowly drifted into a deep sleep; the best one they had had in a while.

End


End file.
